


Armor

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis sees Porthos in his armor for the first time. (Coda fic for 3x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, possibly obviously, for Aramis seeing Porthos in his new uniform.

“So it looks like Constance has been able to find a wedding dress for Elodie,” Aramis says as he slides into the room and closes the door behind him. “I tried to suggest I watch the baby but she didn’t see how necessary that was. I tried to say—”

It’s around that time that Aramis looks up and actually spots Porthos, and the words resoundingly, swimmingly, completely drop away from him. He stares stupidly at Porthos in his new uniform, the armor immaculate. 

Porthos gives him a lopsided grin, blushing at the attention. “That bad, huh?”

Aramis shakes his head stupidly, quickly and stumbles forward, planting his hands on his chest, sliding his palms over the shaped metal. He isn’t thrilled that Porthos is going back to war – far from it – but this, like this—

“It’d be extremely rude to kiss a groom just before his wedding,” Aramis says, faintly, staring at Porthos’ chest for an obscenely long time. 

Porthos laughs, embarrassed but pleased. He lifts his hand, curling his fingers in Aramis’ hair, and tugs so Aramis is looking up at him rather than staring at his chest. Porthos grins. 

“It’d be very bad luck,” Aramis decides. 

Porthos laughs. “I’ll take my chances.” 

Aramis leans up and kisses him – but keeps it chaste, his fingers hooking into the line of Porthos’ armor, tugging him in close as he kisses him. It’s a slow, unhurried touch – a small breath, the rasp of beard against his lip. It’s enough. It’s more than enough. 

“You should not be allowed to be this handsome,” Aramis mutters as Porthos laughs.


End file.
